


Late Nights & Quiet Whispers Across The World

by Tau_Braxiatel



Category: Thunderbirds, seaQuest
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, Shyness, flirtation, unbeta’ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel/pseuds/Tau_Braxiatel
Summary: A shy flirtation online between Alan Tracy and Lucas Wolenczak leads to texting which leads to a phone call where things are sweet and certain things are said.





	Late Nights & Quiet Whispers Across The World

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought that these two would make a cute ship and that these are fun fandoms to crossover. So here’s my stab at them. Youngestbird is Alan and Marlinswon is Lucas. [DM: Marlinswon] -text- is Alan messaging Lucas just in case there was any confusion. Like, he’s DM’ming Lucas if that makes sense.

[DM: Youngestbird]: Oh my god can you believe what Player2.0 said?

 

[DM: Marlinswon]: ikr? I swear it’s like he doesn’t get what hacking is actually about.

 

~

 

[DM: Marlinswon]: super exhausted but wanted to tell you that SQ found the lost library of Alexandria. Will send pics later. Night.

 

[DM: Youngestbird]: heard on the news. Half my school is freaking. Can’t wait. Night.

 

~

 

[DM: Marlinswon]: Heading home. Not excited in the least in case you couldn’t tell.

 

[DM: Youngestbird]: want my number? You can text me whenever ur brothers are getting awful.

 

[DM: Marlinswon]: you’d get like 598657 texts from me just on day one lol.

 

[DM: Youngestbird]: ok

 

[DM: Marlinswon]: u srs?

 

[DM: Youngestbird]: yeah.

[DM: Youngestbird]: hey if I overstepped then lemme know.

[DM: Youngestbird]: sorry if I freaked you out.

 

[DM: Marlinswon] 568-703-3399

 

~

 

[Text: 568-703-3399]: hey.

 

[Text: 337-697-5431]: hey.

 

~

 

[Text: Lucas]: can’t sleep. U awake?

 

[Text: Alan]: yeah.

 

[Text: Lucas]: {....}

[Text: Lucas]: {....}

[Text: Lucas]: {....}

[Text: Lucas]: can I call?

 

[Text: Alan]: yeah.

 

[Incoming Call: Alan]

 

“Hey,” Lucas whispered as he curled up, knees to his chest.

 

“Hey,” Alan whispered back. “Oh my god this is so weird,” he let out a tiny giggle, free hand pressing over his face. Lucas let out a soft laugh on the other end of the line. “I mean, it’s one thing when it’s online or when we’re texting but I mean, what do we even say now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lucas breathed, knees to his chest. He heard the rustle of sheets and blankets as Alan shifted around. “Are you in bed right now?” With lack of anywhere else to look, he glanced around his room, watching the play of light from the waterways spill over the space.

 

“Yeah.” Alan’s voice didn’t rise above a whisper. “I’m on my side right now. I guess it makes me feel like you’re really here and I just can’t see you through the darkness,” he confessed softly. On the other end, Lucas blushed a little.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Alan nodded. “What about you? What are you doing right now?”

 

“My bunk is up against the wall,” Lucas told him. “With a bit of an overhanging wall. You know how like in pictures of attic bedrooms and stuff with the sloped ceilings?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sitting on my bed under that, but metal,” Lucas described. “It’s cozy.”

 

Alan smiled. “Where are you guys?”

 

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t know. I think we’re still heading towards the Antarctic.” He pulled his blanket a little closer. “Hey,” he said in a really soft voice. “Um, I got the address of where I’ll be staying for our next shore leave.”

 

“Really?” Alan rolled onto his stomach. “Maybe I could send you some stuff.”

 

“I’d like that,” Lucas’s voice was hardly audible.

 

There was a few moments of silence as they listened to each other breathe over the phone line.

 

“I should go,” Alan finally whispered. “In case one of my brothers decides to burst in or something.”

 

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed. “Alan wait!” He said, a little louder than expected.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” Lucas quickly hung up after blurting that out. He sat there, phone in hand, trying to process everything. His phone buzzed. An audio text.

 

He popped his headphones in and played it.

 

“ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and/or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
